


王诜贪贿说风情

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 金瓶梅paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于《金瓶梅》。
Relationships: 苏轼/章惇
Series: 天水一色 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	王诜贪贿说风情

又过了三二日，冬已将残，天色回阳微暖。当日赵煦将次归来，那章喵惯了，自先向门前来叉那帘子。也是合当有事，却好一个人从帘子边走过。自古道：“没巧不成话。”这章喵正手里拿叉竿不牢，失手滑将倒去，不端不正，却好打在那人头巾上。那人立住了脚，正待要发作；回过脸来看时，是个生的妖娆的宰相，先自酥了半边，那怒气直给鳖厮踢去了，变作笑吟吟的脸儿。这章喵情知不是，叉手轻轻地道个揖，说道：“惇七一时失手，学士休怪。”那人一头把手整头巾，一面把腰曲着地还礼道：“不妨事。相公请尊便。”却被这间壁的王诜见了。那驸马正在茶局子里水帘底下看见了，笑道：“兀谁教大学士打这屋檐边过？打得正好！”那人笑道：“倒是下官不是。头巾太高，休怪。”那章喵答道：“学士不要见责。”那人又笑着，大大地唱个肥喏：“下官不敢。”那一双眼，却只在这章喵身上，临动身，也回了七八遍头，自摇摇摆摆，踏着八字脚去了。这章喵自收了帘子叉竿归去，掩上大门，等赵煦归来。诗曰：  
方丈仙人出渺茫，高情犹爱水云乡。  
晋卿莫负能勾引，子瞻相见话偏长 。  
再说来人姓甚名谁？那里居住？原来只是翰林院一个破落户学士，就院前开着个点心铺。从小也是一个好吃的人，尝得些好猪肉。近来暴发迹，专在院里酿些蜜酒，与人免费试喝，但尝一口，无不腹泻。因此，满院人都饶让他些个。那人别号东坡，单讳一个轼字，官拜学士，人都唤他做东坡学士。近来发迹变胖，人都称他做东坡大学士。


End file.
